Nobody's Perfect
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: My first Tropic Thunder story, set after Tugg's caught by Flaming Dragon Peck/OC Kirk/OC, rated for language and not too graphic sex
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Tropic Thunder story so please no flaming, it's set after Tugg gets kidnapped and everything's gone down for the guys, please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Tropic Thunder, all rights belong to Ben Stiller, Justin Theroux and Etan Cohen**

* * *

><p>Her eyes drifted down to the freshly empty wine glass in her hand, watching, with her feet up on the couch, pulled beneath her legs, as he refilled he seventh, or was it her eighth, glass of wine. She didn't know why she had gone to his home, she knew that it was a bad idea to send the guys to Vietnam jungle, it was a terrible idea, simply selfish and idiotic to send four inexperienced men into the middle of a war ridden country just to make a 'good movie', and when she'd heard that Tugg had gotten kidnapped and held hostage it had taken all of her effort to not say 'I told you so' and chew Les Grossman out right then and there. But knowing that Tugg had gotten in a situation that traumatic, she realised that it was more than likely Kirk would have been stuck in a similarly horrific scene. And he moment of weakness she'd gone to Rick.<p>

She stared down into the dark crimson liquor, her eyes catching every bit of clear orange from the fire in front of them reflected on the glass' edge and the drink's surface. She knew that he was watching her with a sympathetic concern, she stayed quiet, but silently thankful and grateful for her friend's comfort.

He slid across the leather cushions, closer to her, so that the back of his hand was almost touching her thigh, held his arm around her shoulders, and embraced her. At first she shied away from him, seeming hesitant and slightly startled by his unfamiliar affection, but slowly she eased her nerves and buried herself into him, holding her head against him, inching her head closer until she was comfortable between his neck and his jaw line.

His thumb delicately began to brush along her bare shoulder, and she let out a quiet sniff.  
>Her eyes opened fully and she looked at him in confusion when he firmly, but gently, pushed her away,<p>

"God damnit," he groaned, running a hand through his hair,  
>"Alright, I'll leave," she stated as she began to gather herself together, but stopped when he kept a hand on her arm,<br>"No, don't go," he pleaded, almost begging her to take her place beside him again, "I didn't mean...I'm not angry. I'm sorry. Just don't-don't cry,"  
>"Easier said than done," she murmured, though not out of anger, and slumped back down, now further from him,<br>"Look," he sighed, brushing a hand over his face, "if something happened to Kirk we'd have heard. He'll be fine,"  
>"How do you know?" she asked, unwittingly scooting towards him.<p>

He looked into her now hopeful eyes and gave her a defeated frown. He couldn't lie to her, not now, certainly not about her boyfriend, all though he had strong, at times overwhelming feelings for her, he wanted her to be happy. And if that meant letting her go be with another man then so be it. He hated, more than anything, seeing any sort of harm brought upon her, to be honest he had no fucking clue when Kirk would be alright, and if it turned out he hadn't returned, knowing that he had been the one to harm her so with false hope would kill him.

He moved his arm back around her shoulder, and looked deeper into her eyes. And when he saw that she was still waiting for an answer, in a solemn, choked voice, he softly muttered, "I don't."

She turned away from him, for the most part stopping her tears, though she felt two or three betray her. With a strong hand he had her looking back at him, and wiped her last fallen tear with his thumb. And before she knew it, his soft lips were held against hers.

She didn't know if it was the amount of wine she had drunk, of the comfort she so desperately needed, or an old crush she'd developed when she first met Rick, or all three, that made her give in to his touch, despite her better judgement. She should not wrap her arms tight around his neck. She should not press his body up against hers, or let his arms hold her waist against his. Her lips should not move with his. She should not allow his tongue pass between them, and gently lick hers, she should not reciprocate. And she should not position his lap between her legs, and let him carry her into his bedroom. But she did all of it.

He sprawled her naked body out across his bed, kissing her, tracing his lips along her jaw, slowly brushing them down her neck, down her body, his tongue trailing along her skin. She held her hands behind his neck, whimpering as his lips inched along the side of her neck, barely touching her, pulling him closer, as she felt his hot breath burning her skin with anticipation.

Her fingers clenched lightly when she felt him slide inside, slow, an endless moment where he filled her completely. Her eyes, once wide and affixed with his, were now wavering closed.  
>His rhythm pulsed through her, and she met it, her back arching and her body pressing harder against his, her hips moving with his.<p>

His hand slid along her side, clutching her thigh and lifted her leg to his waist, moving with faster, more powerful thrusts as she moaned his name. Her eyes shot wide open when he pushed himself further, hearing the blood roaring through her head, feeling his chest shake against hers. A deafening scream was smothered by the feeling of his lips against hers. She watched his face intently, the flare in his eyes, whimpered helplessly as their bodies slid together, his voice smoothly murmuring her name. Her mouth dropped with choked, gasping screams, begging him for release. Her eyes clenched, until she felt his shuddering breath against her skin, and he collapsed beside her.

She turned onto her side, watching, staring as he slept peacefully, the sheets covering his waist, his arm around hers. She hadn't realised what she had done until a minute or two after he had fallen asleep, when she finally remembered Kirk. She clutched the sheets to her chest, feeling ashamed, disappointed, hating ever fibre of herself. Gazing down at the man beside her, she laid her head back to the pillow, and though she knew he couldn't hear her, spoke to him, "I'm a horrible person, Peck."

* * *

><p><strong>There's only going to be 2 or 3 chapters in this, I've started writing the next chapter, hopefully that's done soon. REVIEWS PLEASE! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated, you have the fact that I wasn't inspired with this chapter until now! So, anyway,this chapter as you may realise, is in Kirk's point of view *simply gorgeous man!* please review! :D**

**Disclaimer - I still don't own anything from Tropic Thunder, Rachel is mine, I SO wish Kirk Lazarus was though . . . **

* * *

><p>The stars shone brightly, the moon a perfect circle of white and grey, as the three men sat around a small fire that lit the small portion that surrounded it, their backs leant against anything they could find, making small talk as their eyes lingered into the otherwise dark night sky, ignoring the frequent complaints from the fourth companion they had tied to a tree. Paying no mind to the smell and feeling that came with the lack of bathing, and blocking out their own odour combined with three other grown men.<p>

Kirk shifted his body against the small rock he'd considered flat and comfortable enough, wincing slightly as its rough surface rubbed against his back through his clothing, sinking deeper into his thoughts of home, the things he'd taken advantage of in his life. Rachel. The girl he'd left behind until his promised return. His girl. He smiled weakly when he the stars' light reminded him of her eyes when she smiled. "Man, that's beauty. Nights like tonight," he mused, scratching his unnaturally thickly bearded chin, "they make a man wonder what it's all about." His eyes stared out in front of him, without looking at anything in particular.

"Hey, Kirk," Kevin's curious voice pierced through the back of his mind. He shook his thoughts, drawing all of his attention to the tall and lanky man he hadn't known that much about, "Yeah?"

"Is it true you're dating Jennifer Love Hewitt? Cause I think she's hot." A small amused smile broke upon Kirk's lips at the clear hope in his voice, his thoughts once again returning to her flawed perfection,

"No, that was just some tabloid conjecture," he answered, grimacing slightly at Jeff's umpteenth interruption, "Funny, huh? The circus life, 280 days on location. It's hard to find a girl that can hang with that, you know? Not one worth keeping, nohow," he murmured in a lulled whisper, "Not one like Rachel."

He didn't know how long their silence lasted, but he reached out behind him, brushing his fingers over the fine hair covering the snout of the water buffalo they'd caught earlier on in the day.

"How about you man?" he then asked, "You got some little minx waiting for you on the other side of tomorrow?"

"Me?" Kevin questioned, gesturing to himself, "I've barely even had a girlfriend. I was really hoping I'd get laid when this movie came out . . but that's not gonna happen."

"What about you, Masterblaster?" he continued, looking out to the third man by the fire, "You got a certain someone you trying to get with back in States?"

"What, Alpa Chino? He's like ten girls deep, 24/7," Kevin laughed lightheartedly,

"No, you missing me, man. I'm talkin' about something special. So how about it?" He sat back, watching as Alpa smiled to himself,

"Yeah, there is somebody..."

"So, what's the skinny? You been on a date?" His brow furrowed slightly at Alpa's sudden thoughtful silence, realising he'd gone into unsettled grounds,

"No. I, I always wanted to. I guess I never had the courage to ask," he mumbled, quietly, sadly, "It's complicated."

"Nah, it's simple as pie, man," Kirk interjected, hopefully cheering the guy up in a way, "You just go up to the little piston, and say 'Listen, baby, you an' me's goin on a date.' That's what's up." He gave him an encouraging grin, though Alpa'd been looking down at the dirt by his feet, "What's her name?"

"..Lance," Alpa claimed, dazedly, as if he was caught in the middle of a dream.

"'Listen here, Lance'.." Kirk started, stopping immediately when he'd realised just what he'd heard, "Lance? What the fuck I just hear? Lance?"

"Did you say Lance?" (Kevin)

"No!" Alpa quickly denied,

"That sounded like Lance," Kirk spoke, a small grin beginning to appear on his face,

"No, I said Nance. That's what I said, Nance,"

"It sounded like Lance," he repeated, hiding the minute laugh at Alpa's now defensive manner,

"Look, I'm Alpa Chino, okay?" he stated, turning to them, "I love the pussy! A'ight? Lay your ass back down and look at the stars," he groaned, slumping his back against the small tree trunk behind him.

"When you wrote _I love tha pussy_ was you thinking of dangling your dice on Lance's forehead?" Kirk asked him, narrowing his eyes slightly at his overly self-protective retorts,

"Oh, hell no! What? Come on. Look," Alpa sputtered, sending him an aggravated glare,

"Man, everyone's gay once in a while. It's Hollywood,"

"I'm not gay! Just sit on your fuckin rock and go back to talking about your damn girlfriends." He shook his head carelessly as Alpa kicked at a small patch of dirt in front of him and crossed his arms with a childish huff.

There was a short moment of silence where nothing but a light breeze was heard blowing through the treetops, until Kevin finally spoke again, "So how about you, Kirk? You must have a whole line of girls who'd give anything to even just stand in your shadow,"

" . . . Don't know what the Hollywood life's like. They won't be able to handle it, they've never experienced it . . . . " he responded, running a hand through his hair,

"You lucky enough to have a girl who can take it?"

"Yeah. Twelve and a half years now," Kirk mentioned, an admirable smile stuck over his face and a single soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"So? Go on, who is she?"

"Rachel Johnson. Met her back in Oz when I was nothin but a factory worker getting bit parts in unpopular TV series. She moved there from Cali with her family an' asked me to show her round the streets. Two years later I asked her to be my girl. Best thing that ever happened to me, she aint never done nothin to me, and I aint ever done nothin to her."

He was then given a look of pure admiration as he pulled his legs closer to his body to keep himself warm,

"Twelve years . . . " Kevin murmured to himself, "You ever think of marrying her?"

"Oh yeah, thing like that ya don't ever want to lose. I was goin to propose at the premier, but, you know it aint gonna go down. Got the ring an' everything."

There was a new silence, momentarily longer than the last, where Kirk pictured everything he would do if he ever, no, _when_ he would return home, he would survive, even if it was just to see Rachel one last time. And when he did he'd take her out for the night she always deserved, taking her anywhere she ever wanted to go or doing anything she ever dreamt of doing.

He closed his eyes, feeling the sudden weight of sleep deprivation take the best of him, but not before seeing Kevin drop the last few broken twigs and sticks and fallen pieces of bark onto the fire through his drooping eyelids.

"I'm comin' home, baby . . . "


End file.
